Be mine
by Srita.Cocoa
Summary: Existe una tradición oscura en el Ouran. Las chicas de nuevo ingreso que son consideradas "especiales" son entregadas desde el primer día a un estudiante excepcional para ser sus esclavas. Si tu amo te dice que cantes, lo haces. Si tu amo te pide café, se lo traes. Si tu amo desea darte el orgasmo más maravilloso de todos... bueno, ¿cómo resistirse?
1. Bienvenida al Ouran

**Tenía tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza, pero me temo que la sentía muy cliché y algo aburrida, así que luego de pulir aquí y allá, esto fue lo que resulto. Advierto que la clasificación es M por diferentes motivos y sí, uno de ellos son las escenas de sexo. También, los personajes tendrán personalidades un poco diferentes, pero intentará que no se pierda su esencia en la mayoría de la historia. Y si cambiaron mucho, luego explicaré el por qué de ello, así como dejaré ver su verdadero yo.**

 **No se olviden de dejar un review si les gusta mi historia, es la primera vez que me animo a subir aquí, así que estoy un poco emocionada :3**

* * *

El Instituto Privado Ouran es uno de los más reconocidos a nivel mundial y definitivamente el mejor de todo Tokio. Cuando a Fujioka Haruhi se le notificó que había sido seleccionada en el programa de becas del Director Suou, no lo pensó dos veces. Empacó sus pocas pertenencias, compró el uniforme femenino, se despidió de su padre y subió al primer autobús que le dejaría en la entrada de la institución. Se dijo que no se dejaría intimidar por esas niñas ricas cuya vida había sido resuelta desde que habían nacido, así que respiró profundamente y atravesó la reja negra de la entrada.

Se dirigió a la oficina del director para checar que todos los papeles estuvieran en orden y cuando finalmente se le notificó que así era, decidió buscar su dormitorio. La excelencia del Ouran radicaba en ser un internado completo, razón por la cual los estudiantes vivían en dicha institución, desde un inicio se dividían en clases dependiendo de su _status_ que no incluía únicamente cuánto dinero tenían en el bolsillo, sino cuánto podían repercutir en la vida de otros. Por eso mismo Haruhi se sorprendió al descubrir que le habían asignado al 1A, sitio donde sólo los mejores podían encontrarse. Así, al llegar a su dormitorio, esperó llevarse bien con la chica con quien compartiría cuarto por tres años.

Abrió la puerta del 169, topándose con una castaña miel de espaldas a ella que estaba terminando de desempacar, la desconocida llevaba un gran moño rosa en la cabeza y vestía muy elegantemente, sobre la cama que ya eligiera comenzaba a sacar prendas de indudable belleza que seguro usaría los fines de semana.

– _Bonjour!_ –se acercó alegremente, dejando ver su ascendencia francesa– Mi nombre es Hoshaukuji Renge, vengo de Francia. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

–Soy Fujioka Haruhi –le devolvió el saludo–, espero lo mismo.

–Oh, Haruhi-chan –inmediatamente tomó confianza con ella–, desconozco mucho de tu cultura ya que aunque mi familia es japonesa, desde muy pequeña nos mudamos a París. Ojalá pudieras orientarme un poco al respecto.

–Haré lo que pueda, Hoshaukuji-san. ¿En qué grupo estás?

–En el mismo que el tuyo ya que nos ha tocado el mismo dormitorio –le sonrió–. Imagino que entrarás al 1A, ¿no es verdad?

–Así es.

Haruhi tomó su única maleta dispuesta a colocarla sobre la cama libre cuando reparó en una pequeña caja de regalo rosa ya allí. Se preguntó si acaso alguien se habría equivocado con ello, ya que no conocía a nadie en el Instituto que pudiera habérselo dejado. Sin embargo, al revisar el sobre blanco sobre la misma se sorprendió de descubrir allí su nombre escrito.

–¿Sabes qué es esto o de quién proviene? –miró confundida a Renge.

–Ni idea, sobre mi cama también había una así, aún no la he abierto –mostró una caja idéntica.

La castaña abrió la misiva, petrificándose con lo que encontró dentro.

 _Felicidades, pequeña, oficialmente ya eres una estudiante preparatoriana. Y no una cualquiera, sino que tienes el honor de pertenecer al grupo A, el más selecto de todo el Ouran. Ahora, hay unas cosas que debes saber:_

 _Primera: papi y mami no están aquí, así que eres tú quien tomará todas las decisiones a partir de este momento. Eres casi un adulto, no debes correr a su regazo una vez que les has soltado._

 _Segunda: el Ouran se caracteriza por ser la mejor escuela de todo el país, sus estudiantes se esfuerzan constantemente para colocarla en dicha posición pero, como debes imaginar, eso requiere de constante esfuerzo que conlleva bastante estrés. Y los chicos sólo pueden soportar llevar ese estilo de vida si de vez en cuando lo liberan de alguna manera, ¿no? Es allí donde entras tú, mi preciosa estudiante especial. Durante tu primer año serás la esclava de algún chico con historial sobresaliente, si tu amo dice que debes ayudarle con la tarea, lo harás. Si tu amo necesita café caliente antes de las clases, se lo traerás. Si tu amo te pide que cantes para animarle, interpretarás lo que ordene. Y si él te pide que le ayudes a liberar estrés por la noche… bueno, lo harás._

 _Tercera: si te niegas al segundo punto, si corres con papi o mami, si intentas desafiar tu posición en el Ouran, ello causará tu baja definitiva, ¿entiendes? Oh, y no sólo eso, sino que serás expulsada con carta de pésima conducta, evitando tu ingreso a cualquier otra Institución._

 _Cuarta: dentro de esta caja adjunta se te envía un celular especial con un solo número grabado, es el de tu amo. Si el teléfono suena inmediatamente debes contestar, incluso si te encuentras a la mitad de las clases. No lo hagas y ya verás las consecuencias. Si tu amo quiere "estudiar", acudes inmediatamente. No hagas nunca preguntas personales a tu amo, sólo él decide cuánto te permite que conozcas de su vida._

 _Quinta: ignora la carta, deshazte del teléfono, no contestes la llamada de tu amo, desafía el sistema, y sufrirás baja definitiva. Tampoco el volverte especialmente insoportable hará que el contrato sea roto, sólo lo volverá todo más difícil._

 _Bonito inicio de año._

Por un momento Haruhi creyó que todo se trataba de una broma, volteó a ver a Renge pero su rostro reflejaba el mismo escepticismo que el suyo. Arrugó el papel entre sus manos y lo arrojó lejos de su vista, abrió la caja sólo para cerciorarse que allí no había ningún teléfono, que un estudiante idiota había querido jugarle una broma. Sin embargo, quedó muda cuando allí, en el fondo de la pequeña cajita, encontró un celular última generación de color turquesa. Con dedos temblorosos lo tomó entre sus manos, abriéndolo y descubriendo en su interior un único número grabado que hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera desfallecer.

–Vamos, es sólo una broma muy pesada –dijo en voz alta–. Esto no puede ser verdad, Houshakuji-san.

La castaña tomó la carta y el teléfono, guardándolos dentro de la caja con enfado. Renge se había sentado en la cama, incapaz de creer que eso estuviera pasando realmente.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó al verle abrir la puerta.

–A ver al Director, por supuesto –contestó enfadada–. No voy a permitir que esto se siga llevando a cabo.

La chica regresó por los pasillos que ya antes conociera, deseosa de entrevistarse con el hombre a cargo de la institución. Era imposible que algo como eso realmente se estuviera llevando a cabo bajo sus narices. Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta en uno de los corredores, chocó de frente con un chico rubio de ojos lila, el cual le atrapó antes de caer al suelo.

–Lo siento, ¿se encuentra bien? –le preguntó amablemente.

–Sí –se sonrojó con la reciente cercanía–. Perdone, iba distraída, no le ví.

–No hay problema –le sonrió–. Veo que lleva prisa, señorita.

–Soy Fujioka Haruhi –reverenció.

–Mi nombre es Suou Tamaki –se presentó el desconocido.

–¿Estás emparentado con el Director? –preguntó con interés.

–Él es mi padre –aclaró–. ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Oh, nada, simplemente ahora mismo iba a verle. Alguien ha tenido la brillante idea de jugarnos una broma pesada el primer día de clases a mi compañera de habitación y a mí.

–Veo que estás muy enfadada –le comenzó a acompañar por los pasillos.

–Tú también lo estarías si supieras el tipo de broma –fue su respuesta.

Entraron con la secretaria del Director, pidiendo una cita con el mismo. Ella amablemente les ofreció asiento mientras el hombre terminaba una junta con el Consejo Administrativo. Haruhi se sentó con la caja en su regazo y Tamaki a su izquierda.

–Y dime Haruhi, ¿tienes idea de quién podría haberte querido engañar tan despreciablemente? Porque tu cara dice que la ofensa es grande –le miró contrariado.

–Seguramente un chico inmaduro de un grado superior –bufó, apretando con mayor fuerza la caja.

–Pero necesitarás más que palabras para probarlo, ¿tienes una prueba?

–No, la carta fue impresa desde una computadora, ni siquiera tuvo la osadez de escribirla él mismo. Pero no soy una niña ingenua, me quejaré inmediatamente, este tipo de cosas ameritan una sanción.

–Oh, sí, una buena sanción –recargó su rostro en su mano izquierda–. Te dijeron que todo intento de queja tendría consecuencia… estudiante especial.

Haruhi volteó perpleja a ver al amable chico, parándose como un acto reflejo. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, saliendo un pequeño grupo de personas, finalmente el Director quedó solo y, al distinguirles allí, les saludó amablemente.

–¿Qué sucede, Tamaki? –preguntó amablemente.

–Nada, Director –se paró y tomó a Haruhi de la cintura, atrayéndola contra él y haciéndola sentir asqueada con esa persona–. Únicamente le explicaba a las estudiantes de nuevo ingreso las tradiciones del colegio.

–Oh, ya veo –sonrió tranquilamente.

La puerta se cerró, dejándoles a solas. Tamaki se acercó a su oído, hablando suavemente para que la secretaria no escuchara.

–Generalmente las sesiones de estudio comienzan a la semana de ingreso, durante ese tiempo estarías a salvo, Haruhi. Sin embargo, has sido una mala chica, así que debo castigarte. ¿Debo iniciar con las clases esta misma noche?

Haruhi tragó saliva con dificultad. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente ante la situación que se encontraba.

–Aunque, hay otra posibilidad, ¿sabes? –abrió la caja, sacando el celular de la misma– Puedo marcarle a tu amo en este momento, salvo casos especiales generalmente los emparejamientos se hacen al azar, así que no tengo idea de quién sea tu nuevo dueño. Si le marco y pregunto si quiere ser él quien te inicie, estarás a salvo hasta que te llame, puede ser mañana como puede ser que nunca te marque, algunos son demasiado orgullosos para presionar las teclas. Claro que quedarás manchada en nuestro sistema si tomas dicha decisión: las esclavas nunca llaman primero. Pero te lo advierto, si soy yo, no seré amable contigo.

Haruhi arrebató el celular de las manos del rubio y marcó. Los timbrazos comenzaron a pasar y ella estaba casi respirando aliviada de no recibir contestación de parte del otro chico. Quizás podría cursar todo el año sin nunca saber nada de él. Finalmente colgó.

–No contestó –le dijo al Suou.

–Espera un momento, ¿crees que a él le gustaría mostrar el celular dorado frente a todos? Sería el hazmerreír si se enterasen que su esclava le marcó el primer día –se burló abiertamente de ella.

Un pequeño timbrado del teléfono le espantó. Ella abrió el mensaje sólo para encontrar lo siguiente:

 _Hotel Conrad Tokio, hoy a las 9:00 pm. Habitación 423._

–Tal parece que tienes sesión esta noche –se rió Tamaki, alejándose de allí.

* * *

 **Sonaré un poco infantil, pero me gustaría recibir al menos cinco reviews para continuar porque la verdad es que no tengo idea de la acogida que le den y muchas veces los lectores no se atreven a decir qué les ha parecido el trabajo de un novato TT-TT Así que son ustedes los que me guían en esta nueva experiencia ;)**


	2. Una simple apuesta

**Muchas gracias con el apoyo que han demostrado todas ustedes en este pequeño escrito, ojalá les agrade el resto del mismo, aclaro que los personajes son diferentes a los presentados en el anime y manga sólo para pulir la historia, pero luego los veremos más a fondo.**

* * *

Hikaru terminó de imprimir la lista de los alumnos del grupo 1A, así como las copias del reglamento escolar y la rotación de los deberes, asegurándose que fuera lo más equitativamente posible. Su hermano, detrás de él, continuaba revisando el horario que le había sido entregado mientras se preguntaba cuánto le permitirían mover las clases vespertinas para poder agregar un par de materias extras. Cuando le vio engrapar los juegos de papeles no pudo evitar soltar una risa mal disimulada.

–No es gracioso –se molestó el mayor mientras continuaba acomodando todo.

–Vamos, señor Presidente –se burló más–. ¿Hasta cuándo estará con esa actitud? El haber obtenido el mejor puntaje de ingreso de esta generación le aseguraba un lugar en el grupo A, pero su larga trayectoria de méritos es lo que realmente le hiso dueño del celular dorado.

Hikaru torció los labios molesto mientras contemplaba la estúpida caja negra en el centro de la cama, sabía lo que su entrega significaba, ambos hermanos asistían al Ouran desde el Jardín de Infantes, por lo cual era obvio que en la secundaria se enterasen de las tradiciones del colegio, lo cual incluía a la más conocida, oscura y casi nunca mencionada en voz alta.

–¿Y tu caja? –le volteó a ver– No fue tampoco una sorpresa que la recibieras.

–Oh, no –se llevó una mano a la barbilla–. Pero te conozco perfectamente, hermanito, para saber cuánto detestas ser encasillado junto al resto. Si dependiera de ti, tirarías el celular a la basura mientras informabas a la policía, pero no creo que esta vez puedas ir contra la corriente.

–Escucha bien, Kaoru. Nunca, ¿entiendes? Nunca voy a hacer uso del celular dorado, me parece indignante que alguien se atreva a ello. Las nuevas estudiantes deben estar aterradas de entrar al grupo A, cuando deberían ser las más ilusionadas por ello –se llevó una mano a la frente.

–Además, chicas no te sobran –sonrió, recostándose en la cama–. Puedes recurrir a cualquiera de tu lista de contactos antes que a una desconocida que es obliga… –algo en su cabeza hiso _click_ – Un momento, eso es, Hikaru… ¡no te molesta el haber obtenido el celular dorado, sino que el resto crea que lo _necesitas_!

La risa de Kaoru era todo un poema. Hikaru se enfadó con ello.

Hitachiin Hikaru. El chico más popular del tercer grado de la secundaria del Ouran, ahora en primer año de la preparatoria. Buen atleta, especialmente en baloncesto. El mejor promedio de la generación. El primogénito y heredero de dos grandes imperios de moda y tecnología computacional. Con decenas de declaraciones al mes. Quien recibiera más cartas y chocolates en San Valentín.

Era insultante que a alguien como él le otorgasen un estúpido celular dorado. Era bien sabido por todos que el móvil servía para "ayudar" a las jóvenes promesas en la liberación de estrés, si bien la mayoría lo utilizaba como pretexto para tirarse a una joven desconocida por un año. Y eso no era todo, el celular le acompañaría por tres años, el tiempo de la preparatoria y tiempo suficiente para prepararse para ingresar a la mejor Universidad de Japón o solicitar a una extranjera. Así que, por tres años, tres chicas diferentes podrían estar a su disposición cada vez que llamase a un número determinado.

Craso error.

Él no necesitaba que una desconocida fuera obligada a dormir con él, las mujeres _morían_ por hacerlo, y eso era precisamente lo que más le molestaba de ello. Las chicas que se confesaban para ser rechazadas por él o su hermano, que se sentían ofendidas al descubrir la mentira era una cosa, pero…

–Me ha llegado otra carta –dijo Hikaru, interrumpiendo las carcajadas del otro–, la he citado para estar en la fuente a las 2:00 pm, espero estés allí.

–Claro –sonrió complacido mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza mientras engrapaba el último juego y salía del cuarto dispuesto a llevarlo al profesor, su distribución debía ser aprobada por el mismo para ser entregada posteriormente al resto de la clase. Una vez que los papeles estuvieron en orden, regresó sobre sus pasos. Faltaban dos semanas para el ingreso a clases, en una semana los nuevos estudiantes llegarían y una compañera de salón se encontraría en posesión de un teléfono con el número del suyo. Maldijo por lo bajo. Qué humillación para él. Incluso si no comunicara al resto que era dueño del celular dorado, todos lo supondrían debido a su largo historial académico.

 _Oh, alguien le está haciendo el favor de acostarse con él_ , pensarían.

No. No. No.

Nunca marcaría el maldito número, ninguna de las tres chicas le conocería nunca, al menos tres de ellas estarían seguras por un año completo.

Cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la tarde él acudió a la cita con la joven que dejase una carta en su pupitre. Algunas de ellas habían arribado antes debido a que atendían trámites escolares como él, así que la chica debía ser inteligente, no una cabeza hueca. Una pequeña y secreta parte de él esperaba que ella se comportase diferente a las demás, que rompiera con el maldito juego que él y Kaoru habían diseñado.

La vio parada en el sitio que le había indicado. Un poco bajita, de escaso pecho oculto entre las capas de ropa del vestido amarillo, cabello negro y lacio abajo de los hombros, lentes y mirada tímida.

Se acercó con el discurso ensayado.

–Te has equivocado, soy Kaoru –soltó como tantas veces–. Dejaste esta carta en mi pupitre en vez del de Hikaru, sin embargo, me pareces una niña bonita, así que… si no te molesta a ti salir conmigo… me gustaría que me consideraras en lugar de a él.

 _Di que no_ , repetía en su mente una y una vez, _niégate_.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente aceptando salir con el gemelo equivocado. Kaoru aparecía como tantas veces, dispuesto a presentar el espectáculo principal: cuando la presentaban como una estúpida y superficial. La chica contuvo sus lágrimas mientras les veía a ambos con enfado y entonces, Hikaru soltó el tiro de gracia.

–¿Te enfada ello? Tú eres quien ha aceptado salir con alguien a quien apenas conoces. Pero, admitámoslo: eres hermosa. No puedo amarte, pero no me importaría compartir algunas noches contigo… es todo lo que puedo darte. Y tú dijiste que yo te gusto –se acercó a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios–, ¿acaso no te gusto lo suficiente?

–S-Sí –tartamudeó sonrojada.

–¿Entonces? –le miró fijamente a los ojos en un tono de voz más dulce.

–Pero… ¿cómo… cómo sabré que…?

–¿Que no te compartimos? –la vio asentir, llevó su pulgar a su labio inferior, delineándolo– No me gustaría que alguien más conociera tu cuerpo desnudo, quiero que seas sólo mía, en ese sentido… soy muy egoísta.

Y ella aceptó. La chica que esperaba no lo hiciera, aquella que parecía diferente al resto, aquella que deseaba le golpeara con tal proposición. Aceptó. Kaoru marchó de allí mientras él besaba su cuello con furia contenida, por ser tan fácil, por ser tan débil, consigo mismo por creer que esa vez sería diferente.

Terminaron haciéndolo rápidamente en el patio, aprovechando que esa semana no habría mucha gente allí, tomó su primera vez y se preguntó cómo es que alguien podría ser tan insegura para hacerlo por caricias falsas. Porque no la amaba. Y ella lo sabía.

Se acomodó la ropa cuando terminó, mirándola cubrirse apenada el pecho desnudo, tapándose con la tela mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

–¿En verdad te gustó? –preguntó indecisa.

–Sí –mintió, había sido muy triste el hecho.

Y ahora, a sólo una semana de iniciar clases y en qué las llamadas telefónicas "podían iniciarse oficialmente" se preguntó qué caso tenía todo ello. Había descubierto que la chica de lentes se llamaba Kameko, pero eso no hacía diferencia alguna para él, no era la mejor en la cama, pero al menos la sentía más dulce del resto con las cuales lo hacía. Y, mientras comía un aperitivo en la cafetería con Kaoru y algunos compañeros de su antigua clase, escuchó el par de comentarios malintencionados.

–Hey, Hitachiin –le miró fijamente Yuzuki, quien quedara en el grupo B–, ¿ya te han entregado el celular dorado?

–Es cierto, se supone los reparten apenas los altos puntajes son dados, ¿no? –secundó Takeru, también destinado al grupo B– Es obvio que ya tienes una zorrita en la cama.

–Qué idiotas… –se enfadó con lo dicho– Aunque es lógico viniendo de ustedes dos, sólo así podrían conseguir tirarse a una tía.

–Venga, venga –Yuzuki no dejó que las palabras le afectaran–, ¿no será realmente que lo que temes es el rechazo de una chica? Hasta ahora has sido tú el que siempre ha decidido si hacerlo o no y con quién, pero una joven que esté predispuesta a odiarte sin siquiera conocerte… eso es diferente.

Hikaru quedó callado. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera: una chica que no lo quisiera. Sonrió con seguridad.

–¿Y tú crees realmente que ella no podría quererme? Todas las chicas son iguales, sólo necesitan palabras dulces y gestos amables.

–¿Tan seguro estás de ello? –Yuzuki se reclinó hacia adelante, mirándole engreídamente– Entonces, hagamos una pequeña apuesta, ¿te parece?

–Oh, ¿y en qué consiste? –entrelazó las manos, observándole fijamente.

–Tienes hasta la fiesta de bienvenida, en un mes, para lograr que esa chica esté enamorada de ti, no será tan difícil si realmente todas mueren por estar contigo, ¿cierto?

–¿Y qué gano yo con ello? –el rumbo de la plática había despertado su interés.

–Veamos… –meditó un poco al respecto– Bueno, futuro Señor Presidente, si usted gana, te cederé mi porcentaje correspondiente a las acciones de la empresa de mi familia.

–No me lo pongas tan fácil.

–Pero… –le miró secamente– Si tú pierdes, deberás renunciar a tu futuro puesto como Director de la Empresa Hitachiin.

Kaoru quedó callado. El padre de Yuzuki tenía un alto porcentaje en la empresa, actualmente se vislumbraba como el contendiente más fuerte para suceder al vicepresidente una vez se jubilara. Y si su hermano denegaba el puesto de su madre, entonces ese hombre sólo necesitaba pisotear un par de cabezas más antes de hacerse con el control de todo. Hikaru no podía caer en algo como es…

–Acepto –declaró fríamente.

Y Kaoru se preguntó cómo habrían llegado a ello. Hikaru siempre había sido responsable en cuanto a negocios se trataba, pero una vez que su ego propio se hallaba herido, realmente le costaba mucho actuar con la cabeza sobre los hombros, en ese sentido seguía siendo una persona caprichosa y egoísta. Dile que suba una montaña e inmediatamente se negará, pero rétalo a hacerlo antes que tú y correrá en el acto para llegar primero.

Hikaru tomó el plato con los restos del almuerzo, debía devolverlo a la cafetería antes de reunirse con el Consejo estudiantil a ultimar pormenores que incluían, claro está, el baile de bienvenida al Ouran.

–Oh, y Hikaru –la voz de Yuzuki le detuvo, volteando a verle–. Recuerda: no te enamores de ella.

Masculló una maldición cuando le oyó decir eso, era más que obvio ello. Sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro: no volvería a entregar su corazón tan fácilmente.

Mientras pensaba en ello y caminaba rumbo al dormitorio, el celular dorado que llevaba consigo por orden expresa de quienes habían dejado la caja negra en su cama, comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

–Mentira… –se petrificó con ello– Las esclavas nunca llaman…

Pero ella lo había hecho. Y el primer día.

Hikaru sintió asco por la persona que lo haría, ¿qué clase de mujer era ella? Como el resto de las estudiantes del Ouran, chicas vacías, chicas huecas, chicas superficiales… No supo en qué momento su odio creció tanto, simplemente abrió el celular y tecleó con la furia palpable en su cuerpo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el mensaje ya había sido enviado.

Una cita. En un hotel. Esa noche.

No era así como había deseado conocer a la chica a la cual debía enamorar, si se acostaba con ella desde la primera vez que se vieran, indudablemente perdería. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Llenar la habitación con pétalos de rosas y decirle que siempre la había amado? No funcionaría, además de que no tenía idea de quién podría ser y de nada serviría intentar rastrear el teléfono móvil, sólo los Programadores, las personas que habían asignado las parejas, podían seguir su rastro. ¿Y quiénes eran las personas que repartían los celulares dorados? Por culpa de ellos estaba en ese embrollo, averiguaría su nombre y desmembraría esa red. Esa sería su venganza en contra de ellos.

–Ah, aquí estás, Hikaru –un chico de lentes se acercó a él–. La reunión del Consejo Estudiantil está por comenzar, así que será mejor que me sigas, las primeras sesiones serán en la Tercera Sala de Música hasta que tengamos un cuarto asignado a ello, ¿dónde está el Vicepresidente y Tesorero del 1A? Es necesario que conozcamos a todos para que sepan a quién referirse, claro es que sólo tú tendrás voz en las reuniones más importantes, pues representas a toda tu clase… la clase más… especial del Ouran, debo decir –sonrió enigmáticamente.

–Kaoru es el Tesorero –comunicó, comenzando a caminar–, yo debía arreglar unos asuntos antes, así que él debe estar ya allí.

–Oh, eso no está bien. Como Presidente del 1A debes llegar antes que todos –le siguió por el corredor–. Además, dicen que la Vicepresidenta de este año es un caso bastante singular… una estudiante becada.

–¿Una becada? –le miró sin entender– Bueno, eso le agregará algo de interés a este lugar.

–Una becada en el 1A definitivamente hará las cosas más interesantes, pero antes deberá alguien explicarle las reglas del Ouran, así como las tradiciones existentes –el tono de su voz se volvió gélido.

–Senpai, por cierto… –dirigió la mirada al piso– Acerca del celular dorado…

–¿Qué pasa con ello? –detuvo su marcha.

–¿Qué opinas de eso? –le miró a los ojos– Aunque no lo digas en voz alta, eres indudablemente poseedor de uno. Has sido Presidente desde el primer año y tus calificaciones son impecables hasta ahora. Tú también debiste haber poseído uno hace un año y ésta será la segunda ocasión en que te unan a alguien. ¿Qué opinas de las esclavas?

–¿Qué opino yo? –su voz sonó nostálgica de momento– No es algo que pueda decirte. Lo creas o no, jamás presioné las teclas el año anterior.

–Eso significa que estabas en desacuerdo con ello –levantó el tono de su voz.

–Tengo una prometida –confesó de la nada–. Y realmente no sería muy bien visto que me acostara con alguien más estando comprometido. Aunque nadie se enterase de ello, sería demasiado comprometedor verme involucrado con otra persona. La compañía Kiriyama es muy respetada y un arreglo matrimonial entre ella y la Ootori supondría una gran ventaja para ambas familias –sonrió de medio lado.

–Entonces este año y el siguiente no marcarás el teléfono –dictaminó.

–Ni siquiera para pedirle me traiga los papeles del Consejo –fue su respuesta.

–Ya veo.

–Además… pasar mucho tiempo con una persona sin acostarse con ella… es cruel –volteó a verle–. Tarde o temprano uno de los dos se enamora. Hikaru, si no deseas hacerlo, no le llames para acostarse, pero tampoco para conocerla. Sería muy complicado que amo y esclava se enamoraran.

–¿Por qué? –captó su atención, eso podía desbaratar sus planes.

–El amor siempre es problemático… y los Programadores, las personas que se encargan de hacer los emparejamientos, saben que ello puede repercutir no sólo en los afectados, sino en el resto de las familias. Si, por ejemplo, un amo se encapricha con una esclava, podría intentar separarla de la persona con quien sus padres han dictaminado se case, eso puede acabar o crear nuevas alianzas empresariales, enriquecer a unos y llevar familias a la quiebra. Si, por otro lado, ellas descubren el gran alcance que tienen sobre los herederos, les resultaría más fácil acercarse a ellos y hacerles revelar datos importantes: claves de acceso, números de cuentas bancarias, traslado de bienes y mercancías… Las esclavas son un arma de doble filo, Hikaru… estaríamos mejor sin ellas…

–Bueno, al menos has dejado claro tu punto de vista –desvió la mirada, nunca notó cuánto poder tenía una chica que se suponía "no significaba nada" para el resto– El Presidente Estudiantil debería hacer algo al respecto.

–Si Tamaki quisiera, claro está… pero ya que esto es un juego de poder, es obvio querer influir en él. Y la creación de esta tradición, la asignación de parejas… bueno, es algo por lo que cualquiera se mancharía las manos –le congeló con su respuesta–. Por algo los Suou están en la cima de esta pirámide social, Hikaru.

* * *

 **Si te dejó la historia, ¡házmelo saber dejando un review! No toma nada de tiempo hacerlos y nos llenan de energía para continuar escribiendo. Eso me hace realmente muy feliz de parte de todas ustedes.**

 **5 review y traigo el tercer capítulo :3**


	3. La nueva estudiante se rebela

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero se me borró el capítulo y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo :(**

 **Vamos a conocer mejor cómo funciona el Ouran y poco a poco descubriremos qué encierra cada uno de los personajes, espero les agrade. No saben lo contenta que me pone leerlos :D**

 **5 reviews y traigo el siguiente capítulo ;)**

* * *

Haruhi quiso retener el llanto, producto de la ira, que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos mientras sus dedos aprisionaban con fuerza el celular azul. Se sentía sucia, humillada, vulgar… era tan desagradable ser consciente de que la preparatoria más reconocida de todo Japón fuera hogar de _ese_ tipo de tradiciones. Ni siquiera deseó ver al Director, las palabras de su hijo le dejaron claro que ese tipo de atropellamientos pasaban a plena luz del día.

Así que, mientras intentaba guardar la compostura en su cuarto, recordó que tenía una junta con el Consejo Estudiantil, al menos de esa manera podría distraer a su cerebro. Se miró en el espejo del baño para asegurarse que sus ojos no estaban rojos, se echó un poco de agua en el largo cabello castaño para aplacarlo y acomodó la ropa, incluso si aún no debía portar el uniforme era necesario estar presentable.

Salió del pequeño baño conjunto sólo para ver a Renge todavía acostada en la cama mientras sus ojos se posaban vacíos en la caja que ella recibiera. Una chica tan dulce y voluble como ella, se dijo, no duraría mucho tiempo allí; era mejor que llamase a su padre o madre y pidiera un traslado inmediato a una escuela francesa donde las probabilidades de ser tocada por cualquiera de esos críos malcriados eran casi nulas porque, ¿quién perseguiría por cielo, mar y tierra a una chica cuyo padre era millonario y podía arruinar no sólo tu vida, sino el imperio de tu familia?

Así, Haruhi comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del Ouran con la cabeza en alto mientras pensaba en un motivo para no tirar todo por la borda y salir corriendo. Sabía que si deseaba asistir a Harvard y ser una abogada importante como su madre necesitaba dos cartas de recomendación de gente importante y un antecedente escolar intachable, así que ser expulsada del Ouran definitivamente no ayudaría en ello. E incluso si se daba de baja, no tenía los recursos para asistir a una escuela a esas alturas, mucho menos si el Ouran se negaba a darle una carta de buena conducta. ¿Ir a la policía? Tamaki había dejado muy en claro que eso no mejoraría las cosas.

Abrió la puerta de la Tercera Sala de Música, una lluvia de pétalos de rosa le dio en el rostro y una dulce fragancia fue liberada. Un grupo de jóvenes muy guapos se encontraban en ese lugar, volteando a verle confundidos. Sus ojos se centraron en un rubio de ojos violetas que sonrió de medio lado mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca, sintió asco ante ello.

–Pensé que sería Kyouya-senpai, él siempre es puntual –dijo un castaño subido a una mesa.

–Oh, vamos, Hiroki, no seas descortés –Tamaki sonrió encantadoramente–. ¿Qué imagen del Ouran darás a nuestra alumna especial?

–¿Alumna especial? –las miradas de todos se centraron en ella– ¿No dirás que ella es la becada?

–Así mismo –se cruzó de brazos mientras dejaba el flequillo caer en su frente en una pose teatral–. Su puntaje ha sido muy bueno para pasar directamente a ocupar la Vicepresidencia del 1A.

Una mueca de desagrado se pintó en el rostro del resto. Haruhi creyó adivinar el motivo, sintiéndose de pronto expuesta ante todos ellos, era como pararse a la mitad de la sala completamente desnuda. Maldito Tamaki, lo había hecho adrede. No le daría la satisfacción a nadie de verle derrotada y mucho menos permitiría que sintieran lástima de su situación. Alzó la cabeza mientras avanzaba seguramente hasta un puesto libre al lado de un chico rubio que parecía venir de la sección de primaria.

Apenas hecho eso la puerta se abrió y por la misma entró un chico de cabellera naranja y ojos felinos, hubo de admitir que le parecía atractivo… como todos los demás. ¿Acaso asistía a un colegio de modelos y no lo sabía?

–¿Aún no llega Hikaru? –preguntó casualmente mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

–Pensamos que vendrían juntos, Kao-chan –el niño a su derecha habló–. Todavía falta Kyou-chan así que no creo sea un problema ello.

–De acuerdo, senpai –se acercó, sentándose al lado de Haruhi puesto que en el otro extremo ya se hallaba un moreno alto.

El chico que hablase anteriormente tenía la mirada fija en la castaña y aunque ella no volteara a cerciorarse podía sentir cómo la observaba detenidamente. Pensó en todas las opciones por las cuales podía llamarle la atención y cada una de ellas le dejaba igual de insatisfecha, sería mejor que Tamaki hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, pero sabía que todavía no le perdonaba su pequeño acto de valentía.

–¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

El pequeño rubio se inclinó para verla mejor, luciendo sumamente adorable con ello, la castaña se preguntó qué estaría haciendo allí porque, a pesar del honorífico de respeto que el chico a su lado le dirigiera, no podía creer que fuera estudiante preparatoriano.

–S-Sí –alcanzó a decir, la mirada del otro comenzaba a ponerle incómoda.

Nuevamente la puerta fue abierta y finalmente llegó el resto de los representantes de los salones. Un azabache de lentes y un joven idéntico al que se encontraba junto a ella entraron con tranquilidad, tomando uno de los sitios que quedaban.

–Bien, creo que ahora podemos empezar –Tamaki paró de su asiento para hacerse oír por todos–. Al ser ésta la primera reunión del ciclo escolar es obvio que tendrá como objetivo únicamente la presentación de todos los funcionarios del Ouran. De los mismos se seleccionarán a los más capacitados para la toma de decisiones que corresponden al alumnado. Dicho sea de paso, algunos de nosotros ya nos conocemos de la escuela media, así que no es sorpresa el encontrarnos aquí ni considero importante presentarnos… pero tenemos un caso especial –sus ojos se dirigieron a Haruhi, sonriendo con altanería–. Este año tenemos una estudiante becada, lo cual no ocurría desde hace cinco años porque, como bien saben, el sistema de becas que implementó mi padre es sumamente selectivo y sólo admite a los estudiantes que, considera, están a nuestro mismo nivel.

Tamaki hiso una pequeña pausa para que sus palabras tuvieran un efecto mayor, todos voltearon a ver a la chica con cierto interés, ella no bajó la cara. Cuando empezaron los cuchilleos el rubio volvió a tomar el mando de la reunión.

–Nuestra estudiante especial es verdaderamente interesante, obtuvo un alto puntaje en el examen de ingreso que le hizo acreedora a la Vicepresidencia del 1A, quitándole dicho puesto al Hitachiin menor.

Alguien masculló algo con molestia que ella no pudo oír, pero tampoco quiso voltear a buscar la fuente de eso.

–Pero como esta reunión no fue creada para enlistar las muchas virtudes de Haruhi, creo que debemos pasar a lo que nos compete –Tamaki señaló a un moreno alto a dos puestos a la derecha de la castaña–. Mori-senpai, por favor, sé nuestro aval.

El chico se enderezó, pasando al frente donde un pizarrón y gis estaban ya dispuestos.

–Y ahora, como la tradición lo indica, creo que debemos votar por la creación del Consejo Estudiantil puesto que todos nos conocemos. Oh, y Haruhi –le miró con falsa molestia–, a la salida puedes pedirle a Kyouya una lista de las personas que estamos aquí reunidas, por si necesitas ayuda con algo a futuro sepas con quién acudir, sabemos que nuestro sistema puede ser agobiante para todos los no ricos.

Una pequeña risa se dejó oír por el resto de los alumnos allí reunidos, algunos ni siquiera se dignaron a disimularla. Haruhi hiso sus cálculos. Si cada salón contaba con 3 representantes y por cada año escolar había cinco grupos, eso hacía un total de 15 representantes por generación y un total de 45 funcionarios del Ouran, 44 personas ante las cuales había sido humillada sólo por pertenecer al 1A y ser una becada. Se preguntó si las niñas ricas de su grupo eran así tratadas en caso de ostentar alguno de los cargos.

–Bien –la voz de Tamaki volvió a inundar el salón–, como es natural, el Consejo se constituirá de 6 miembros. Para ser candidatos a ello es necesario ser nominado por alguien más y que sea secundada dicha moción…

–¡Nomino a Suou Tamaki! –le interrumpió una chica, poniéndose de pie para dar más realce a su propuesta.

–Oh, eres muy amable por ello, Midori –el rubio le dedicó una mirada galante.

–¡Y yo la secundo! –una chica pelirroja se sumó a la empresa.

–Oh, bueno, si…

–Vamos, senpai –la voz aterciopelada de un chico le interrumpió–. Ya sabemos que contarás con el apoyo del resto de las chicas, como siempre, así que ahorrémonos esa votación innecesaria y sólo colócate como Presidente, como siempre.

El rubio sonrió ante la sinceridad.

–¿Alguna objeción a ello?

Ya que nadie dijo nada, Mori apuntó a Tamaki en primer lugar seguido del cargo de Presidente estudiantil o _Rey_. Haruhi notó los otros puestos aún vacantes: Reina, 2 Alfiles, Caballo y Torre.

–¿Alguien más? –preguntó el rubio.

–Nomino a Ootori-senpai –el pelinaranja a su lado levantó la mano mientras votaba.

Luego de una votación que pareciera aburrida por la decisión unánime de quienes se deseaba ocuparan los puestos del poder, los demás cargos se fueron llenando. La castaña contempló los nombres escritos en la pizarra.

Rey: Suou Tamaki.

Reina: Ootori Kyouya.

Alfil blanco: Hitachiin Kaoru.

Alfil negro: Hitachiin Hikaru.

Caballo: Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

Torre: Morinozuka Takashi.

–Bien –el chico de lentes se paró de su asiento, mirando a todos con calma–, en vista de que todos los puestos han sido ocupados, creo que…

–Nomino a Fujioka Haruhi.

Los murmullos de desagrado no se hicieron esperar. La castaña se había puesto de pie mientras mantenía la mano en alto, segura al haber pronunciado su nombre. Todos voltearon a verse unos a otros y luego las miradas se clavaron en el rubio, el cual estaba igual de confundido que ellos.

–Creo que las votaciones han sido claras, Fujioka-san, si usted quería formar parte de la toma de decisiones debió comentarlo antes –procedió a aclarar el azabache identificado como Kyouya–. La única manera de entrar ahora es peleando con alguno de los miembros por su puesto.

–Si no hablé antes es porque el puesto que deseo había sido dado al inicio de la reunión –las caras de asombro no se hicieron esperar–. Me nomino por el cargo de Rey.

Las protestas tomaron un matiz más grande mientras algunas personas se paraban indignadas de sus asientos o gritaban las unas a las otras. Haruhi era consciente de ello, pero realmente no le interesaba, ver la cara de Tamaki era todo un poema, el chico jamás había creído que ella deseara contrarrestar el juego, que buscase una manera de ponerlo en _jaque_ a él. Brevemente le dirigió una mirada de desprecio que no pasó desapercibida para un par de personas.

–Para que tu moción sea válida –la voz de Kyouya se elevó sobre el resto, callándolas– es necesario que alguien secunde ello y no creo que…

–Secundo su propuesta.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a Tamaki, quien era quien había hablado; Haruhi notó su pose altanera, seguramente había descubierto algo que le hacía sentir seguro de manifestarse a favor suyo ante el resto.

–Creo que es vital que demos oportunidad a los nuevos estudiantes de inmiscuirse en nuestros eventos y si Haruhi lo desea, no hay regla alguna en el estatuto que prohíba su participación por el simple hecho de ser becada –sonrió suavemente, casi podía creerle su argumento, pero sabía que había algo turbio allí.

–No en el estatuto, es cierto –un chico se paró del otro lado del aula–, pero, ¿debemos recordar su… _condición_?

–El ser una plebeya no…

–No es eso –un segundo chico se paró, uniéndose–. Pero digan desde cuándo han cambiado las reglas no escritas del Ouran, aquellass que seguimos según el Código dado por los _Programadores_.

–¿Ahora las esclavas puedes participar en las reuniones del Consejo estudiantil? –el primer joven volteó a verla, estudiándole de arriba abajo como si le desagradara su mera presencia.

–¡No pueden pensar que _ese_ tipo de chicas puede tomar decisiones que nos involucren a nosotras! –la rubia que nominó a Tamaki se paró molesta.

–¿Por qué no? –la misma voz aterciopelada de antes se dejó oír–. Tu hermana mayor también estuvo en el 1A, ¿crees que es indigna de ti, Midori?

La chica se puso lívida ante la sola mención, como si el simple hecho de estar emparentada con alguien así le hiciera enfermar. Su amiga se enderezó, ayudándola a sentarse nuevamente.

–¡Eso no viene al caso! –secundó la otra– ¡Las esclavas nunca han tenido voz y voto en el Consejo Estudiantil, sería repugnante que nos mandaran!

–¿Sólo porque tú lo dices? –el chico se dejó ver, era quien entrara con Kyouya– Sí, los _Programadores_ determinan quiénes son emparejados, pero nunca especificaron que las estudiantes del 1A no sean candidatas a ocupar una ficha del tablero.

–¡Pues en dado caso que sea el Peón! –se burló Midori– ¡Le va perfecto a ella! Además, ya hemos votado por el resto de los puestos.

–De acuerdo –Haruhi se cruzó de brazos–, lo tomo.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, el chico que le defendiera le volteó a ver petrificado.

–Hubiera sido mejor que te negaras… –le dijo.

La castaña no entendió qué pasaba allí hasta que Tamaki salió brevemente del salón y regresó con un collar de perro, acercándose a ella.

–Desde hoy eres mi mascota, estudiante especial –se lo colocó en el cuello, luego agregó en voz baja en su oído–. _Y ni siquiera tu amo te podrá salvar de ésta_.

–¡No puedes hablar en serio! –se llevó las manos al cuello, intentando quitárselo.

–Las reglas son simples, como el ajedrez, que a su vez se basó en la guerra –se paró al frente, hablando alto para que todos le escucharan–. Existe un Rey que se encarga de dirigir el juego, si bien no hace el mayor trabajo, es quien toma las decisiones y en él recae toda la responsabilidad de los estudiantes; luego viene la Reina, puede tomar decisiones importantes incluso sin consultar al Rey y generalmente es quien se encarga de los problemas; aunque existen dos alfiles, caballos y torres, nosotros sólo poseemos uno de cada uno, con la adición del Alfil negro. La Torre es nuestra mayor defensa externa, encargada de los eventos interescolares que pueden ser deportivos o académicos; luego está el Caballo, el cual puede moverse de una manera particular e ir por encima de otras piezas si se requiere, ello para la relación con las actividades intraescolares y relaciones entre el alumnado y profesorado; y el Alfil, el cual se encarga de las finanzas y la administración de las mismas, tal como los Sacerdotes en el pasado. A ello se suma el Alfil negro, quien tiene la función de solucionar cualquier cuestión de manera… _discreta_ , sin que el resto deba preocuparse por ello –sonrió de medio lado, mirando a Hikaru–. El Peón es una pieza poco usada en Ouran ya que nadie desea tomarla; como el juego del ajedrez, puede ser coronada Reina en caso de llegar a presentar servicios de gran valor, pero, al inicio se trata de simplemente el servicio personal del Rey que puede ser manejado a su antojo y como línea de primer ataque sacrificable… para nosotros, el Peón es la mascota y, puesto que no hay nadie que amenace la seguridad de nuestra institución, un simple perro.

–Ella ya es estudiante del 1A, no creo que sea necesario agregarle mayor carga a ello –Kyouya se ajustó las gafas.

–Bueno, eso tiene solución… –Tamaki se acercó a Haruhi, ella tuvo un mal presentimiento de ello– Podemos llamar a su amo en el acto para ver si puede prescindir de sus servicios, visto que es ella quien solicita el puesto de Peón, creo que sus intereses personales para mantenerse en el mismo son mayores a los otros.

Tamaki rebuscó en el bolsillo de su ropa el celular que siempre debía cargar consigo.

–Va en contra de las reglas querer conocer a los amos –le detuvo la mano de Kyouya.

–Senpai, no quieres violar una regla de los _Programadores_ , ¿verdad? –el otro gemelo habló– Después de todo las reglas fueron hechas por una razón y todos sabemos cuán malo puede ser ponerse en contra de ellos, nadie les contradice a menos de que no tenga nada qué perder o… temer.

Los ojos se posaron en él.

–¿Qué dices, Kaoru? –le miró fijamente con serenidad.

–No querrás que lo repita –sonrió con falsa modestia.

–Creo que fue muy claro, senpai –secundó su hermano.

–La sesión se levanta –Kyouya se impuso antes de que todo se escapara de sus manos–. El resumen de ello es la asignación del Consejo estudiantil con la incorporación de la estudiante becada Fujioka Haruhi como Peón. Sus servicios al Rey serán estrictamente académicos y esta relación no intervendrá con la… _especial_ condición de la alumna. Creo innecesario repetir lo que ya saben todos los aquí reunidos: el carácter de esta decisión es confidencial, no pueden comentarlo fuera del aula y en caso de que alguien lo hiciera, deberá atenerse a las consecuencias.

Lentamente la sala se fue vaciando, las órdenes dadas por Kyouya eran acatadas sin réplica alguna, era una persona que se imponía no sólo por las relaciones de su familia, sino por su particular carácter. Cuando finalmente sólo quedaban un par de alumnos, Haruhi se dirigió a él.

–Gracias por lo anterior.

–No lo hice por ti –el azabache le dijo sin voltear a verla mientras guardaba algunas cosas en una carpeta–. Sería contraproducente que alguien se pusiera a cuestionar las reglas del Ouran. Por tu propio bien, mantén tu boca cerrada y no lleves la contraria a tu amo, estará muy enfadado contigo.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –se cruzó de brazos molesta.

–El celular dorado se entrega a los estudiantes más prometedores del Ouran, Haruhi –le explicó como si fuera una niña pequeña–. ¿Y quiénes crees que conforman al Consejo estudiantil?

Se llevó una mano a la boca.

–Sí, cuando te conozca tu amo descubrirá que debe compartirte con alguien más y créeme, no le va a agradar. Nunca ha habido un caso de una esclava con dos amos, esto no estaba contemplado por nadie… así que reza porque él nunca te llame –Kyouya salió de allí muy enfadado.

 _No_ , se dijo Haruhi, _yo fui quien le llamó_.

Su mirada se clavó en la pizarra donde los nombres y cargos todavía estaban anotados. Al final Mori había anotado su nombre con un pequeño signo de interrogación al lado del cargo de Peón. Haruhi miró el resto de los kanji allí escritos: puede que uno de ellos fuera su amo y lo vería esa misma noche, ¿cómo reaccionaría al saber que ella le pertenecía también a Suou Tamaki?

Negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para salir de allí, el primer día de escuela y ya estaba metida en todo un lío, ¿qué más podría pasarle? Lo supo cuando chocó con un chico a la mitad del pasillo, había estado en la junta de preselección y parecía estar esperando por ella.

–¿Fujioka-san? –le miró suavemente.

–¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –le contempló con detenimiento.

Él era alto, delgado y de larga cabellera rubia que le llegaba a los hombros. Sus ojos, a diferencia de Tamaki, eran azules y cristalinos, casi podías ver a través de ellos. Todo en él parecía sincero y recordaba que era uno de los pocos que no se pusiera en su contra durante la reunión.

–Eso espero… –suspiró, bajando la mirada avergonzado– Nunca creí que una estudiante del 1A tuviera el valor de hacer algo como eso.

–No tenía planeado que ocurriera de esta manera –se llevó la mano al cuello, donde el collar todavía reposaba.

–Pero usted ha sentado un precedente para las chicas del Ouran –sonrió amable–, creo que debe conocer a la _Princesa_.

–¿Princesa? –hizo memoria, pero jamás había escuchado ese título antes y definitivamente no formaba parte de las piezas del ajedrez.

–La princesa de nuestro Club –enseñó un gato amarillo de mirada perturbadora.


	4. Él es tu amo y tú su esclava

**No tuve Internet un tiempo debido a una tormenta en la zona donde vivo, ¿y acaso alguien ha ido a componerlo? No, no, no. Así que me tienen escribiendo en mi tiempo libre entre una y otra clase en la escuela, espero este capítulo compense un poco la tardanza. Al fin todo toma su curso, veremos un poquito más de cada uno de los personajes a futuro, así como la participación de Renge que tendrá un impacto en más de uno de los personajes.**

 **5 reviews y continuamos :3**

* * *

La noche había caído suavemente como un manto negro sobre la ciudad de Tokio, Hikaru se hallaba tan ensimismado en la administración de sus deberes como Presidente del 1A y reciente Alfil negro del Ouran que perdió la noción del tiempo. Terminó de capturar algunos datos y órdenes en la computadora con respecto a sus responsabilidades en la Empresa Hitachiin, un Imperio de moda liderado por su madre, asegurándose de codificar toda la información para evitar que familias rivales descubriesen las rutas empleadas en el transporte de las nuevas colecciones; podría parecer extremo ello, pero su firma era reconocida por diseños innovadores que no podían ser copiados en el mercado negro, razón por la cual se les tenía en tan alta estima. No sólo eso, su computadora personal jamás había sido conectada a Internet, ello como una medida ante el robo de cualquier información pequeña pero vital.

Pasó la información a una USB y luego a la computadora de escritorio que se hallaba en su dormitorio para poder mandar por fax un simple mensaje cifrado respecto a un partido de basquetball, al menos en apariencia. Finalmente se dignó mirar el reloj de la pantalla, eran las 6:48 pm. Un japonés brindaba gran importancia a la puntualidad y a las primeras impresiones, fuera rico o pobre, ello era una tarjeta de presentación que hablaba incluso antes de que uno se dignase a abrir la boca. Se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla giratoria y contempló las camas vacías tras de sí.

Kaoru había salido con una chica de la cual no recordaba el nombre, se trataba de la hija menor de una compañía naviera que, si bien no tenía gran peso económico en sus relaciones, sí se prometía como un fuerte aliado en futuros arreglos con el continente Americano, sobre todo con su nuevo deseo de establecer una ruta a New York para la exhibición de diciembre. Por eso mismo sabía que su hermano sólo tontearía un poco, lo suficiente para que la joven accediera a convencer a sus hermanos mayores de intimar con la familia Hitachiin, al menos el honor de la chica estaría a salvo.

Sin embargo, era eso quizás lo que en ese momento le molestaba. Que Kaoru podía tontear y enamorar a una niña mimada mientras que él debía reunirse con otra y tratar de restarle importancia al hecho de citarla en un hotel a una hora del instituto. Apagó el aparato y buscó un conjunto informal pero intachable antes de meterse a bañar. Media hora después abordaba su limosina con destino específico; su chofer le dejó en un antro de moda que frecuentaba desde un par de meses a pesar de su edad, sabía que no era nada que un fajo de billetes no pudiera arreglar. Sin embargo, y eso debería saberlo mejor el idiota que le dejó allí, sólo necesitó ir a un privado para cambiarse de ropa. El sitio era del padre de un antiguo compañero de secundaria, así que sabía lo que debía o no hacer para tenerle a gusto.

Hikaru cambió su chaqueta de cuero por un saco azul marino y bufanda gris, colocándose unas gafas negras y sombrero a juego mientras salía por una puerta lateral que llevaba al edificio de al lado: un teatro. Luego y riéndose siempre del ingenuo chofer, pasó al lado de su propia limosina para tomar un taxi que le dejó en un hotel medianamente conocido, allí se dirigió al estacionamiento y tomó las llaves previamente guardadas en una taquilla para poder sacar del mismo un hermoso Lexus último modelo en color negro. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor, se miró en el espejo retrovisor y condujo al sitio donde tenía su cita.

Quizás no necesitaba tomarse tantas molestias para acudir al lugar, podía fácilmente decirle al empleado que le llevase y mantuviera la boca cerrada al respecto, que le llamaría en la madrugada para que le recogiera o que simplemente no necesitaba sus servicios por esa noche… pero la sensación de hacerlo a espaldas del mundo, el peligro, el reto... eso era lo que realmente le excitaba.

Además, sería demasiado contraproducente que un mal pagado paparazzi tuviera la fortuna de hallarle de una u otra manera, como futuro heredero de una importante compañía estaba constantemente en la mira de los reporteros, razón de más para ser precavido.

Se estacionó en la entrada del hotel, un valet tomó las llaves mientras llevaba el auto a estacionar y él penetraba tranquilamente en el lobby. Caminó seguramente sin dirigir su atención a ningún punto en específico, llegó a los elevadores y pulsó el número correspondiente. Bien. Estaba allí.

Qué idiota.

Estaba allí.

Esa simple idea le produjo molestia, saber que asistía a una cita con una desconocida que _deseaba_ verlo, sin importar cuál había sido el motivo por el cual llamase a su celular lo cierto es que lo había hecho. Despreciaba tanto a ese tipo de chicas: superficiales, que se entregaban sin amor a un tipo que difícilmente podía más que desear su cuerpo y pasar un buen rato con el mismo.

El pequeño clic que hizo el elevador al detenerse y abrir sus puertas le pareció ridículo, como preludio a una noche tranquila cuando sabía que sólo se desataba un infierno. Y allí estaba, entrando en la habitación que siempre debía estar abierta para él, que sólo necesitaba una llamada para que el gerente del hotel dispusiera todo a su gusto. Allí había firmado la compra de una pequeña cadena de cafeterías por el simple placer de arruinar al padre de un tipo que le insultase en público, allí había ordenado el despido de más de 300 personas de la fábrica en China debido al recorte de personal que su madre solicitara, allí había comprado y vendido acciones de empresas agrícolas para incrementar sus ganancias personales anuales.

Y había un motivo más por el cual deseaba reunirse allí con esa chica: nadie sabía realmente de quién se trataba. Cada mes había un depósito de miles de yen a cuenta del dueño del hotel, un ocupante anónimo, sin nombre, sin rostro. Que lo único que pedía era la habitación lista, la ausencia de cualquier personal en el piso a su llegada y salida, y la no colocación de cámaras en el lugar.

Consultó su reloj de pulsera, faltaban todavía quince minutos para la hora, se quitó el saco, colgándolo en la percha del vestíbulo y yendo al minibar para prepararse una bebida antes de la llegada de la chica.

Exactamente en su tercer vaso de wisky y a la hora en punto alguien tocó a la puerta. Rió por lo bajo ante la reacción de la chica, como si no supiera que debía sólo entrar pues la habitación estaba abierta. Sólo entonces cayó en cuenta de que quizás no lo sabía… que tal vez era una virgen la que se encontraba del otro lado… Oh, maldición.

Se acabó la bebida de un solo trago y caminó a la puerta, abriéndola. La joven en el marco le sacó de su zona de confort. Los ojos chocolate de ella se encontraron con los ámbar de él. Tan grandes e inocentes, tan astutos y felinos. Parpadeó confundido un par de veces antes de que siquiera un par de ideas se hilvanasen en su mente.

–¿Estudiante especial? –le miró de arriba a abajo.

–Haruhi –se cruzó de brazos, ese apelativo le resultaba insultante.

Hikaru rió ante ello. Oh, era una broma, ¿cierto? Indudablemente Kaoru estaba detrás de todo esto, saldría en cualquier momento mientras se burlaba de la manera tan inocente en la cual había caído. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo esperando que de un momento a otro su hermano saliera, pero Kaoru no apareció.

–Vamos, ¿qué broma es ésta?

–Ojalá lo fuera –desvió la mirada incómoda, realmente no era así como ella deseaba la recibiera el Ouran–. Ustedes y sus estúpidas tradiciones… Malditos ricos bastardos… –se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, masajeándolo.

–¿Me estás diciendo que mi esclava me llamó el primer día, enfrentó a todos los altos puestos del Ouran y le pertenece también a Suou Tamaki? –se recargó en la pared tras de sí.

–No es como si lo hubiera planeado todo –señaló el collar que todavía tenía al cuello.

–¡Oh, joder! –se enfadó, dando vueltas en la habitación– Dijeron que eras un caso especial pero nunca supe realmente cuánto.

–No pienso someterme a las estúpidas reglas de ustedes –se llevó las manos a la cadera–, ni siquiera apreté los dichosos botones. Quería quejarme con el Director, pero… bueno, ¡¿y por qué debería explicarme cntigo?! Tú también eres uno de esos tipos con celular dorado…

–¿Y crees que yo lo necesito? –le miró altanero– Indudablemente no para acostarme contigo, indudablemente no para tener mayores beneficios a los que con sólo mi apellido tengo derecho.

–Qué mente tan cerrada… –masculló mientras intentaba por décima o milésima vez en el día quitarse el molesto collar, capaz que tenía pulgas y le daba urticaria. Conociendo a Tamaki hasta era probable que fuera de su verdadero perro.

–Haruhi: o eres muy estúpida o muy valiente. Si te has atrevido a desafiar realmente a todo el Consejo estudiantil (y ello me incluye a mí también) sólo puede terminar mal para ti… –se acercó a ella, tomándole de la barbilla– A menos de que estés muy segura de no ser tocada por ninguno de ellos, en cuyo caso eres una ilusa o tienes un buen plan para ello. Y eso sólo puede provenir de una idealista pura o de una arribista oportuna… cualquiera de las dos me parece idiota. Eres una muchachita imbécil.

–No he venido aquí a ser insultada por ti –se soltó con brusquedad de su agarre–. Me inscribí al programa de becas del Ouran para terminar mis estudios en una de las preparatorias más reconocidas académicamente hablando, mis calificaciones me lo han permitido y todo ello en base a mi cerebro, he luchado una y otra vez contra la discriminación del simple hecho de ser mujer, para que encima tu "clase" me eche en cara mi posición social. Así que… Hikaru, dime exactamente qué quieres de esto, porque yo no pienso ser tratada como tu esclava personal, sin importar lo que eso signifique para ti.

–¿Nunca te han dicho que las esclavas no le contestan a los amos? –le tomó del cabello, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos– Si te pido que cantes, preguntas en qué tono. Si deseo café, preguntas con cuánto de azúcar. Y si quiero coger toda la noche, te quitas la ropa… Estás sometida a mis caprichos. ¿O realmente crees que puedes tener de enemigo incluso al más insignificante heredero del Ouran?

Hikaru contempló sus ojos chocolate, ella temblaba por dentro. Notaba que verdaderamente no era invulnerable ante el mundo, que era pequeña y débil y que podía ser pisoteada con facilidad. Fue como si algo colisionara dentro de él. Le soltó inmediatamente.

–Lo siento, yo no… No esperaba dijeras nada de eso… –se masajeó el puente de la nariz como ella anteriormente– Es todo este maldito estrés… Y encima tú no pones las cosas más fácil, Haruhi.

–¿Ya tanta confianza para usar nuestros nombres? –intentó sonreír, era lo mejor que podía hacer en su situación.

–Fuiste tú quien primero se presentó así –le miró de soslayo.

–No me gusta ser llamada por un apodo, Hikaru.

–Soy Kaoru –le dijo.

–Hikaru –remarcó el hecho.

–Apenas si me conoces, ni siquiera nuestros padres son capaces de diferenciarnos a Kaoru y a mí, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de quién es quién? –sus ojos ambarinos se colocaron sobre su menudo cuerpo.

–Tu voz es ligeramente más grave y tus ojos son más críticos –le dijo sin vacilar.

–¿Y sabes que soy Hikaru por…?

–Kaoru se sentó a mi lado en toda la reunión –le sonrió–. Es obvio que no eres él. Además, todavía recuerdo cómo te enfrentaste a Suou Tamaki, esa decisión en tus ojos es la que ahora veo.

Hikaru quedó callado, realmente no esperaba que esa chica le dijera eso. Una chica a la que tenía que enamorar le había desarmado por completo por primera vez en la vida. Y él se sentía como el conejo que cae en la trampa.

–De todas maneras no has contestado mi pregunta –continuó la chica–, ¿qué esperas de todo esto? Me has citado en el hotel a una hora nada decente.

–Estaremos en el Ouran a tiempo para las rondas –le dijo.

–¿Qué rondas? –le miró extrañada.

–¿No sabías? Los Presidentes y Vicepresidentes de cada salón deben realizar rondas nocturnas para asegurarse que los alumnos no estén fuera de sus dormitorios violando el toque de queda o alguna otra regla. Deberían habértelo informado en la Dirección al darte el puesto.

–Supongo que al Presidente le pareció bien que no recibiera tal… informe… –masculló molesta.

–Eso tendría repercusiones para ti, pero viendo el modo en que tú y Tamaki se llevan, es perfectamente entendible –se sentó en el sofá de la habitación–. Algo debiste hacer que le enfadara antes de la reunión, él parecía disfrutar especialmente el hacerte quedar en ridículo y créeme, ser humillada en el Ouran es más de lo que muchos podrían soportar. No estamos hablando de un simple acoso escolar, Haruhi.

–Creo que puedo sobrellevarlo por mi cuenta –le imitó, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones libres.

–Sí que eres testaruda –le miró incómodo recordando la apuesta realizada–, no sé si eso sea bueno o malo para mí.

–Si llegamos a un acuerdo creo que podemos llevar un ciclo escolar lo más normal posible –le sostuvo la mirada, siendo fuerte y sincera.

–En el Ouran nada es normal –se formó una media sonrisa en su rostro–, te darás cuenta conforme ocurran más reuniones del Consejo.

–Estoy impaciente –comentó sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

–Aun así, es contraproducente para mí que me vean tanto tiempo con una esclava –recargó su rostro en su mano derecha, observándola–. Son muy raros los casos en que ustedes desempeñar un cargo y, debido a su nula selección en puestos de importancia, es obvio que no deberíamos relacionarlos. Sin embargo, estando dentro del Consejo significará que tú y yo deberemos pasar más tiempo juntos tanto por las cuestiones administrativas como las extracurriculares. Ello no será bueno para mí y créeme, tampoco te ayudará.

–¿Qué sugieres? –le miró incómoda, estarse escondiendo de todos no era su primer opción.

–Tenemos suerte de que las clases no hayan comenzado apropiadamente –habló más para sí mismo, sopesando todas sus posibilidades–. Además, nos beneficia el que los alumnos de la reunión de hoy tengan prohibido mencionar su contenido al resto de los estudiantes del Ouran. Y cuando digo "contenido", realmente me refiero a todo lo concerniente a ello.

–No veo a dónde te diriges… –le miró confundida.

–Haruhi, ¿te gusta el cabello largo? –contempló su cabellera.

–Supongo… –tomó un mechón entre sus dedos, no entendía cómo recortarlo podría ayudarles.

–¿Y qué tan dispuesta estás a hacerte pasar por un chico el resto del año escolar? –se acomodó mejor en su asiento, contemplándole.

–¿Ehhh?

–Verás: como mujer sólo continuarás atrayendo la atención de manera equivocada y no sólo te hundirás a ti, sino a mí. Incluso si nosotros no nos conociéramos por la llamada que me hiciste el primer día –ella iba a replicar algo pero él no la dejó continuar–, el estar juntos en las rondas, juntas del Consejo y demás crearía rumores de todo tipo. Rumores que definitivamente a ninguno de los dos nos conviene. Sin embargo, como hombre, estudiante del 1A y ostentando más de un puesto de poder dentro del Ouran, tu vida y la mía serán más sencillas.

Haruhi abrió los ojos por la revelación, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Hikaru ni siquiera le estaba pidiendo en ese momento que le ayudase a satisfacer sus caprichos o cumplir a futuro sus obligaciones como esclava. Si él era uno de esos chicos orgullosos que preferían pasar del celular dorado, todo sería más sencillo. Y además, tendría poder suficiente para contrarrestar los ataques de Tamaki.

–Podemos conseguir una peluca para ti, pero no olvides colocártela incluso afuera del Instituto.

–Lo cortaré –dijo segura.

–Pero…

–Lo haré, es sólo cabello –repitió.

Hikaru no pensaba que ella aceptara tan fácilmente y que incluso notase realmente cuáles eran las repercusiones para ambos. Además, si pasaba tanto tiempo a su lado podría enamorarla con mayor facilidad sin que los demás sospecharan al verle pasar tanto tiempo con una esclava, ¡qué denigrante resultaría en ese caso!

–Tengo un uniforme masculino extra en mi habitación, terminando la ronda de hoy pasas por él. Gimnasia no es obligatoria, así que podrías no tomarla. Y la distribución de los asientos es al azar, creo que sólo necesitarás sentarte entre Kaoru y yo para pasar lo más desapercibida –le avisó.

–Hay una compañera que sabe mi género, pero no creo que diga nada si se lo pido –informó.

–¡Oh! Y claro, deberás hablar en masculino delante de todos –sonrió.

–¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?

–Porque eres mi esclava –le informó–, y al contrario de lo que todos piensen, no sólo ustedes deben complacernos, sino que nosotros también debemos protegerlas. Si alguien más se mete contigo, entonces la ofensa no es a ti, sino a mi familia. ¿Y quién puede decir que insultó a la familia Hitachiin sin sufrir correctivo alguno?

–Eso significa que… mis deberes contigo… –tragó grueso.

–Yo no te llamé –se encogió de hombros–. Tú apretaste los botones, así que tú dime: ¿lo hiciste para autocomplacerte?

Haruhi se puso roja de rabia, alzó la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada pero él la atajó antes.

–No, Haruhi –le miró tranquilamente a los ojos–. Sé que no harías algo tan bajo después de ver cómo te enfrentaste a Tamaki. Realmente no me importa qué haya pasado para que mi celular haya sonado y no deseo saberlo, intentemos llevar esto lo mejor posible por un año. Cuando entres a segundo grado ya no tendrás deber con ninguno de los estudiantes del Ouran y podremos olvidar todo esto.

La chica suspiró ante sus palabras, ¿realmente podía ser todo tan sencillo?

–Sin embargo –continuó el otro–, las esclavas nunca llaman y yo debo corregirte. Haruhi, temo que deberé castigarte apropiadamente.

Sintió la respiración del chico en su cuello, él estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron al ser consciente de ello.

–La primera regla es… –sus labios estaban muy cerca del lóbulo de su oreja, ella cerró los ojos– Nunca dejar que nadie más que tu amo se acerque a ti de esta manera…


End file.
